


Morning Moments

by Kiyomice



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyomice/pseuds/Kiyomice
Summary: In which Jongho and San spend a lazy morning together.





	Morning Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very, very short fluffy story I wanted to write about these two^^

Jongho was browsing through his phone. He had already been up for a while, perhaps thirty minutes or so. The bright morning sunlight had begun to creep its way into their bedroom, casting itself directly onto San's eyelids. San shifted on the bed and turned to face Jongho in hopes of blocking the sunlight. Jongho smiled a bit, then went back to his browsing. 

A couple of minutes later he heard groaning. San shifted back and forth for a couple of minutes before finally giving up on the prospect of falling back asleep. He opened his eyes up wide, coming to terms with the fact that he was awake, and glanced over at Jongho. 

"Morning," he said, voice drowsed with sleepiness. 

Jongho looked over at him and smiled. "Morning." Then he turned his head and went back to his phone. 

San rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn. He scooted over to Jongho and laid his head down on his lap. Then he perked his head upwards, watching Jongho with curiosity. "What are you doing?" 

"I'm looking at geckos." 

That made San smile. Jongho's odd fixation with reptiles had started about three months ago. It was something different each week, and apparently this week it was geckos. He hummed. "Tell me something about them." 

"Did you know some of them can walk upside-down on ceilings?" 

San shook his head and snuggled further into Jongho. "No, I didn't know that." 

Jongho started telling him all he'd learned about geckos while he had waited for San to get up that morning. Apparently you can learn a lot in thirty minutes. Jongho showed him pictures of baby Namib Sand Geckos, which San thought were pretty cute. But nothing could compare to Jongho's cuteness. He had that glint in his eyes, he had that small little smile he got when he talked about something that excited him. It was like he loved nothing more than sharing these moments with San. It was pure, sweet, and innocent, and it made his heart swell with love.

When San let out a loud yawn and closed his eyes, Jongho stopped, a bit embarrassed. "Is this boring you?"

San's eyes flew open. "No, not at all. It's relaxing. I love just hearing your voice." 

Jongho sighed in relief, then continued with his fun facts. "Did you know..."

They spent a good portion of the morning just lying in bed, San listening to Jongho talking about geckos and a few other creatures here and there. At some point Jongho started running his hand through San's hair, making San smile. It was only when San's stomach had begun to growl that they decided it was time for breakfast. San set about making omelets as Jongho made coffee and toast; Jongho's coffee as black as night, San's light and sweet.

Jongho sat down after his part of the preparation was over and watched as San shuffled the omelets onto the plates. San brought the plates over to the dinner table, but instead of sitting down, he put his hands on his hips and pouted his lips at Jongho. "You know," he began, and Jongho tensed with worry. "I haven't had my morning kiss yet." 

Jongho blinked, then broke out into a smile. "I haven't had mine yet, either." 

"I wonder where we could get them." 

Jongho got up and stood in front of San. He wrapped and arm around his waist and then leaned in, close. "Right here," he whispered before leaning in to place a soft, careful kiss on San's lips. Nothing intense, no tongues, just something small and sweet, filled with love and tenderness. 

When he pulled back, San smirked. "Will there be a charge for that?'

Jongho smiled sheepishly. "You can repay me later." 

Chuckling, San gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "There's my down payment."

They both sat down at the table and began eating their breakfast. They didn't say much, but they didn't have to. They both enjoyed just being in each other's presence. It was calm, relaxing. Jongho loved those morning moments, just being with San and not have to worry about anything else. Somehow it seemed like it was always just the two of them, alone together. Even when they could hear birds chirping outside or children playing loudly, it was all only background noise. No one else seemed to exist apart from them.

After they finished eating, Jongho offered to wash the dishes, and San lingered beside him the entire time. It made Jongho happy, all of San's actions seemed to be drive by nothing but care and love. It made Jongho wonder why he ever had moments when he worried San might leave him one day. And when San came up behind him, wrapped his arms around him in a back hug, and kissed his neck, he knew those worries were completely unfounded. 

When all the dishes were clean, they went back to the bedroom to get ready to go to the reptile convention that was happening later that day in another city. It was going to be a bit of a drive, but San knew it would be completely worth it to see the smile on Jongho's face. 

"How excited are you, on a scale of one to ten?" It was a moot question, but San wanted to ask it anyway.

"100," Jongho answered, confident in his answer as he smiled. San laughed, he wasn't surprised at all. 

They finished getting ready and headed out to the car. San was driving this time, but he made sure to hold Jongho's hand throughout most of the trip. They talked about everything and nothing, but mostly they talked about what kind of reptiles might be at the convention. The drive was almost two hours long, which would have made San stir-crazy under normal circumstances, but it was hard to feel that way when he had Jongho talking so brightly next to him. 

When they arrived at the convention, Jongho instantly spotted a booth with leopard geckos. He grabbed onto San's hand and lead him into that direction, and somehow, San had a feeling they would be bringing home a new member of their family today. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ~ I made a fan video of this ship if you want to check it out :3 Jongsan deserves more love~  
www.youtube.com/watch?v=vUu5qwEIl4E


End file.
